


Piani di divertimento

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Piani di divertimento

"Come sappiamo tutti il Capitano è ancora un po troppo congelato" disse Tony battendo una bacchetta metallica su una lavagna "Quindi dobbiamo fare qualcosa per farlo scogliere o metterlo altamente a disagio" continuò Stark.   
Clint lo guardò perplesso "Tu ci hai chiamato e trascinato qui con la scusa di un briefing per mettere a disagio il tuo ragazzo?" Chiese all'uomo "Preferivo quasi quando mettevi il mondo in pericolo ma ti aiuterò, non ho nulla da fare" concluse Barton dopo che Tony gli diede la bacchetta in testa "Se non ci sono altre interruzioni continuerei con la missione" disse Stark continuando a presentarlo "Allora lo dobbiamo mettere a disagio quindi pensavo ad un'uscita in discoteca ma non ci verrà mai spontaneamente quindi dovremmo convincerlo o ingannarlo" proseguì Stark.  
Natasha era lì tranquilla a fare palloncini con una gomma da masticare "Ingannarlo per portarlo lì sarà più facile" disse la rossa "Ma dovrà farlo Clint perché di me sospetterebbe e poi è meglio un nightclub se vogliamo metterlo tanto a disagio" disse la Romanoff per poi alzarsi e modificare la parola discoteca con nightclub nello schema di Tony.  
"Perfetto!" Esclamò Stark "Allora noi andiamo in un nightclub e tu dovrai convincere Rogers a venire con te in quel luogo" disse a Barton "Non lo so, portalo a correre o a fare qualcosa che piace a lui" disse Tony "E assicurati che abbia un abbigliamento imbarazzante".  
"Ok, direi che la boxe è perfetta e gli metto dei pantaloni corti nel borsone invece dei jeans. Sicuri che non può farlo Nat?" Chiese Clint ai due.  
"Abbiamo tutto pronto non mi deludete" ordinò Stark prima di chiudere la lavagna.  
Arrivò Steve e Clint lo intercetta subito "Ehi Capitano, cosa ne dici di una serata di boxe? Ho bisogno di rilassarmi e tu sei l'unico che sono sicuro di non fare male" disse. Steve annuì e alla sera i due andarono alla palestra, finito l'allenamento come prevedibile Steve voleva cambiarsi e si trovò solo quegli Short "Credevo fossero più lunghi i miei pantaloni prima" disse Steve che poi ricevette un messaggio "Dobbiamo andare a salvare gli altri mi hanno dato delle coordinate". Clint fece spallucce e i due andarono. Arrivati lì , Clint forza la serratura ed entrano dal retro. In poco tempo Steve si ritrova accerchiato da delle donnine in abiti succinti, proseguirono per la sala principale e trovarono gli altri Avengers .  
Steve era lì con un vestiario improbabile di fronte ai suoi colleghi in un posto con della musica orribile a suo parere "Perché mi avete portato in questo posto?" Lui arrossi "Non è un luogo appropriato e quelle signorine non sono appropriate" continuò a dire rosso come un peperone "Suvvia Stevie , devi abituarti all'era moderna" gli disse Tony "E hai delle gambe stupende" commentò per poi dargli un bacio sul collo. "Ti devi rilassare, non agitare" .  
"Voi siete pessimi, pensavo fosse una missione non un'imboscata" disse Steve che andò via imbarazzato oltremodo.   
"Credo che il piano abbia funzionato" disseNatasha.  
Tony andò fuori da Steve "Su , tesorino , volevamo solo divertirci un po'" disse Tony cercando di rimediare. "Lo sai che mi piace divertirmi solo con te" gli disse per poi baciarlo appassionatamente "Dopo la serata avrai il resto" concluse Steve allusivo.


End file.
